A Passionate Night With Your King (Thorin & Reader)
by Taurean Trickster
Summary: The days left with your husband were numbered. It seemed that nights were the only time that the two of you truly had together. Despite the events that happened earlier that night you decide to rekindle that flame once more.


The nights where getting longer; much to your delight. For every moment spent with Thorin was precious, you both were so in love that nothing else seemed to exist. You smile at this realisation, loosing yourself his warm embrace. Being wrapped in his arms was the safest and happiest thing you knew. Chills raise on your neck where his hot breath tickles your senses and you refrain from moving to awaken him from his much needed restful sleep, in absolute bliss you drift off to the sound of his breathing, the feel of his arms wrapped around you and the sight of a flickering candle on the table across the room. You drift back into consciousness feeling cold and yearning for his touch, you roll over and your eyes find him flat on his back. His right arm still extended as if still trying to touch you. You prop yourself up on your left side, your head resting on your arm; just admiring him and falling in love with him all over again. Finding your need for his touch still unfulfilled, you gently grasp his hand in yours and trace his fingers, just watching him sleep. Becoming increasingly desperate for more than just touch and seeing in how vulnerable he is, you just can't resist to try and surprise him by taking control. After gently laying his hand down on the soft furs, you roll onto yours elbows and are on your knees in an instant. You swiftly throw your right leg over him and sit yourself promptly on his hips, pinning his hands down, staring at his bare chest and admiring his handsome features as you trace his lips and cheeks with your finger.

Despite your attempt still he sleeps, undeterred by your brief display of dominance. Flustered by this, you proceed to tighten your grip on his hips and hands and as you lean down grinning, you place a gentle kiss on his lips; still he sleeps. Disconcerted by another failed attempt, you try one last idea to gain his attention. You lean forward again with your tongue extended to lick right above the waist of his pants. The very moment that your tongue touches his stomach his eyes open in a flash and before you know it, he has you flipped on your back so fast that you don't have time to react. He stares deep into your eyes, not completely aware of what he's doing, he appears ready to fight a battle. And although he is still groggy from his sleep his strength is just as powerful as ever, pinning your hands down next your head, knees next to your hips, still panting from the shock. Your giggling at his audacious response finally awakens him, he smiles and begins to meet your laughter saying breathlessly, "Were you trying to take advantage of me?" You continue smiling trying to say in a serious tone, "You just looked so vulnerable and enticing…that I…I just couldn't help myself." Your answer made him laugh even harder at your attempt for dominance, "And look who is vulnerable now!" You both laugh for a brief moment when all of a sudden his demeanor changes, his playful smile turns into a devious grin in an instant and he leans down, still staring deep into your eyes making you tremble with nervous excitement, he comes and inch away from your face never breaking his smile or heated gaze and says, "What fun would it be if you weren't at my mercy?" He bends down close to your left ear whispering, "I love you, my dear." He pulls away from your ear with the same satisfied grin and lets go of your hands slowly, to lean down to your lips to press a warm, wet kiss on them.

He trails his wet kisses along your neck, leaving little marks in their wake. You both become flushed with heat and begin to sweat. Thorin only needs to remove his pants, but you are still mostly covered by your thin night dress and upon realising this, Thorin begins to untie the dress, still kissing you all over your neck and then back to your lips. Your dress won't slip off and he becomes frustrated and pulls you up until you are sitting and he is on his knees, hands down by your ankles and sliding up, scooping handfuls of your dress along the way. When his hands reach your hips, he slides his hands underneath your backside lifting you with ease to move the dress out from underneath you. Finally he slides it up over your head, throwing it on the ground behind him, revealing your naked body. His eyes never leaving yours, clothing was no more than a mere afterthought. He stops for a moment, just admiring your natural beauty and voluptuous curves, his eyes found yours again with the sweetest and the most radiant of all smiles greeted you; he was truly happy, nothing else on this earth could make him feel the way he does when he is with you. You grasp his bearded face in your hands, smile and pull him in for another kiss. Even though you started the kiss, Thorin finished it, he quickly took control and laid you back down to pick up were he left off.

He started passionately, kissed your lips and both of you closed your eyes in delight, as he trailed smaller kisses down your neck, curving until his lips met your cleavage. You opened your eyes at his pause and all you can see is his hungry grin as he clasps your breasts in his strong hands and squeezes them the slightest bit before leaning down to roll his tongue across the peak of your breast. He knows that you are more than ready for him and he is as eager as you are, but he would much rather tease you and feel you yearning for him to please you more as your pleasure grows. He loves to be dominant no matter what the situation is, and he loves his natural power over you. He moves down to your soft stomach and you slightly tremble at the euphoric feeling of his rough calloused hands running up and down your heated body. Still leaving warm kisses all of the way down. He reaches your hip bone and can hardly contain your excitement as he lowers his head to the apex of your thighs, your hands scramble to grab onto his hair. Thorin looks you in the eyes one more time and then he releases you from his captivating stare. He is already perfectly in-between your legs and begins to pleasure you with his tongue, making your head fall back on the soft furs with your eyes closed in ecstasy. He buries face inside of you as his tongue moves faster, adding his thick fingers when his tongue needed a break and massages your clit, the closer you get to your orgasm the faster he goes, and right before your release, he stops suddenly and gives you his devious grin again.

You try to sit up and yell at him but you have neither the strength to sit up nor the ability to speak; you look up at him panting and angry. You notice Thorin's chest now has the appearance of a sheen as his sweat drops down onto you and the sheets, you finally have the strength to sit up and you grab his arms, pulling him to you and you kiss him fervently. He kisses you back forcefully and breaks it to lay you back down, knowing his intentions, you oblige. The time it takes for him to untie his pants seems to last hours, your attempt to help him gets rejected as he says, "Lay down and relax, my love." You nod with a smile and obey his wish. He finally slides out of his pants and you smile at each other in anticipation. He takes his time and starts to kiss his way up your stomach, breasts and neck to place a gentle, passionate kiss on yours and with a quick smile, he enters you in one powerful thrust. The passion grows even more between you two both instinctively grab ahold of each other as if to never let go; kissing as first but his pace quickened and he rested his head in the crook of your neck, as you laid yours back down on the furs. You both grew wanton and lost yourselves to each other. His thrusts continued to increase in depth and speed, euphoria was near, but you wanted him to go slower to last as long as possible. But Thorin kept his pace; you did not object, he crashed on your chest and pushes his arms under you and holds on, he thrusts harder. Your eyes flash open and for a brief moment, time seemed to stop. Only the sound of Thorin's moan of release brought you back to reality. He still laid on top of you as he keeps his length inside of you, never wanting to leave he holds you prisoner under his weight and you loved it. You wrapped your arms around his back, playing with his long black sweaty hair as he kissed your neck. He propped himself up on his elbow, staring into your eyes, smiling and brushing your face, words need not be exchanged. After a while you both covered yourself with furs and he held you in his warm embrace all night. True love resided here.


End file.
